Cette bataille
by Deldom
Summary: La capital de Konoha se fait attaqué alors que le prince Naruto se retrouve seul au commande , son père de peur de perdre cette bataille demande de l'aide a son pire ennemi Madara qui pense pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde en la sauvant seulement Sasuke , son frère et lui aussi attiré par cette chose .
SasuNaru

Il était là assis contre un arbre ou des fleurs de cerisiers tombées , ses cheveux blond arrivant a ses épaules virvoltés au vents , ses yeux bleu regardé le ciel comme s'il attendé un signal . Cela re,voyait une image magnifique , féérique , imaginaire . Ce garçon ressemblé a un ange attendant que ses ailes brisés repoussent .

Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa prince du royaume de l'Akatsuki , j'ai un grand frère qui s'appelle Itachi et un oncle qui est le roi et se nomme Madara . Je n'est pas de parents , ils sont mort quand j'avais 10 ans tués par des soldats envoyés du pays de Konoha . Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans et le pays de Konoha n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant . I heures un méssager est arrivé en demandant une audience auprés du roi . Il demander sous l'odre de son roi de l'aide a notre pays , c'est minable qui ont assassiné père et mère nous demandes de l'aide , ils devraient juste mourir mais malheureusement Madara a vu en cette demande une occasion d'obtenir ce qu'il désir depuis maintenant 1 an et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit mais je sais qu"à cause de cette "occasion" les meurtriers de mes parents resteront impunis et cela m'ais insuportable . Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe au pays de Konoha , Madara demanda au méssagers ce qu'il se passer là-bas et il répondit :

-Il y a maintenant une semaine mon pays c'est fait attaqué sans pouvoir se défendre car la plupart de nos soldats étaient en chemin pour rentré après avoir mené a bien une bataille sous les ordres du roi Minato . Se pensant en paix le roi a emmener avec lui presque tout ses conseiller et généraux pour cette bataille donc le jour ou le pays du son nous a attaqué les seuls personnes présentes n'avait pas l'expérience des batailles . Le prince Naruto qui était au pouvoirs a ce moments là avait donc décidé de déplacé le plus vite possible les habitants pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris dans cette batailles . A peine les habitants partient les soldats du pays du son nous attaquèrent et sous les ordres du prince nous avons pûs repousser leurs attaques. Mais hier est arrivé le messager du roi pour nous avertir que sur le chemin du retour des rumeurs comme quoi la capital ou se déroulé l'attaque était en train de se faire encerclé et que dans moins de 2 jours la capital tombera . Les ennemis ne se doutant pas que seul des soldats son présent dans la capital on un désaventage ce qui nous permet d'avoir un effet de surprise . Mais malheureusement la capital étant diriger par seuleument un roi même pas âgés de 16 ans sans aide de quiconque ne peux pas tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé du roi . Un semaine était le maximum pour le prince Naruto qui n'avait jamais gouverné et jamais vécu de guerre . Le roi vous demande de l'aide pour sauver sa capital et son fils .

-Pourquoi nous demander de l'aide alors que rien ne relie nos pays , aucun contrat, aucun commerce , aucun mariage rien ? questioonna le prince Itachi .

-Car vous êtes les plus proches de la capital de konoha et que vous vous connaissez en bataille . Alors le roi pense que même si vous n'avez pas d'aide de l'intérieur vous pourrez les sauvés .

-Même si le roi ne se trouve pas là-bas le prince lui il y est , alors même si pour lui tout ca est une première il devrrait avoir était élever au cas ou sa arriverait , répliqua le prince Sasuke .

-Sa suffit taisez-vous , pourquoi le roi nous demande de l'aide seulement maintenant alors que sa fait une semaine que cette bataille à commencer ? questionna Madara .

-Personnes ne pensaient que nous nous ferions attaquer , alors les sentinels ont relacher leur garde et personnes au dehors de la capital n'a pût être prévenus . Le roi a seulement appris ce qui se passer à la capital i jours .

-3 jours ? Alors pourquoi le messager arrive seulement maintenant , 3 jours c'était plus qu'assez pour nous prévenir . dit Itachi .

-Je ne suis pas le messager du roi mais celui du prince , j'ai dû chercher le roi pour le prévenir de ce que voulait faire le prince , le roi en apprenant cela était heureux de savoir son fils et sa capital saine et sauve pour l'instant mais en apprenant ce que voulait faire son fils il m'a ordonné d'aller demander de l'aide à votre pays .

-Et que veux faire le prince ? demanda Sasuke et Itachi intrigué .

-Justement le prince i jours a fait partir presque tout les soldats qui resté à la capital , quand je suis parti il ne rester qu'une trentaine de soldats .

-Et alors ? En tant que personne qui dirige il a eu raison , il à fait passer la vie de ses citoyens en premier .

-Tu à raison Sasuke mais le roi Minato ne pense pas pareil , c'est même étrange que son fils ne pense pas comme lui .

-Que veut tu dire Madara ? demanda Itachi

-Minato pense que le plus important est son armée et ses terres . D'après ce qu'a dit son messager le prince a fait passer la vie de ses citoyens en avant et compte abondonner la capital . Ai-je raison ? demanda le roi au messager .

-Oui c'est cela . Quand le roi à appris cela il a envoyer un messager pour dire à son fils qu'il ne devait pas abondonner la capital mais le messager ne revenant pas , le roi m'a donc demander de venir vous voir .

-Très bien , nous avons pas le temps de continuer cette discution , prévener tout les soldats que nous partons le plus vite possible à la capital de Konoha . Itachi pendant mon absence tu dirigeras le royaume , Sasuke toi tu viens avec moi .

Au bout de 2 heures tout le monde étant près ils partirent en direction de la capital de Konoha , ils sont arrivé après 3 heures . Ils virent la capital en feux et se demandèrent si ils pouvaient encore la sauver .

Fin du chapitre 1 .


End file.
